Paz
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: RobinxWonderGirl-RavenxKidFlash-Batrella. Esa pregunta últimamente estaba en sus cabezas. ¿Por qué le amaba? ¿Por qué justamente a mí? La inseguridad no era característica de ninguno, pero esa pregunta despertaba miedos en cada uno. Miedos que calaban fuerte y les quitaban el razonar.


**N/A: Este iba a ser el one-shot Batrella, pero cuando las ideas controlan tu cuerpo no puedes hacer nada y esto terminó siendo un one-shot por igual de mis tres parejas favoritas, Batman/Arella, Raven/Kid Flash, y Robin/Wonder Girl.**

**Enjoy y recuerden. Si no gusta no leer (me canso de repetirlo pero igual es preferible hacerlo que recibir algún loquito que no le gustan las parejas).**

**Esto no tiene nada que ver con Loco y Estúpido Amor, aunque tenga similitudes. Considérenlo algo asó como Alterno.**

**Traté de achicarlo lo más que pude =)))**

* * *

_**Esa pregunta últimamente estaba en sus cabezas. ¿Por qué le amaba? ¿Por qué justamente a mí? La inseguridad no era característica de ninguno, pero esa pregunta despertaba miedos en cada uno. Miedos que calaban fuerte y les quitaban el razonar.**_

* * *

Kid Flash estaba pensando en esa pregunta tumbado en el sofá con un una pizca de melancolía.

_¿Por qué yo? No lo entiendo. Raven es la chica más maravillosa y poderosa del universo entero. La única con fuerza como para detener al cornudo cuatro ojos de mi "papi suegro"... ¿Por qué me ama? ¿Será porque la hago reír? ¿Porque le guste estar conmigo? O... puede que sea que soy muy fácil._

_-_¿Qué estás pensando, Flashito?- Apareció El Hombre Verde, alias Chico Bestia, y se sentó en el sofá.

-Oh, Logan. No te vi.

-Últimamente estás un poco decaído.- Comentó el hombre verde bebiendo de su limonada.

Eso sorprendió a Kid Flash. ¿Chico Bestia hablando seriamente?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Scooby dijo que te preguntara como buen amigo que soy.

-Ohh, si, ya entendí.

Desde que Chico Bestia se golpeó la cabeza hablaba con un perro parlanchín imaginario llamado "Scooby Doo".

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo pensaba... crees que... ¿que una persona necesita una razón para amar a otra?

Chico Bestia hizo una mueca chistosa.

-Jeje. Bueno, yo pienso...- Dio otro sorbo a su limonada.- Que...- Otro sorbo más, Kid Flash empezó a impacentarse.- razón no, pero sí un motivo.

-¿Osea?

-Bueno, no soy un experto en el tema pero en la televisión las personas se enamoran por una característa del otro. Que no puedes amar porque sí, sino que hay un motivo. Que la persona es muy dulce, que la persona te hace sentir bien, que sus ojos dan seguridad y esas cosas. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Nada en específico. Gracias Chico Bestia, ¡Cuando hablas en serio eres más sabio que Salomón!

-¿Quién es ese? ¿Es más guapo que yo?

-Ehh... no.

-Obviamente, nadie tiene mi tono de piel verde seductor.- El chico verde sacó un espejo y se guiñó.

O el golpe fue muy fuerte o pasaba mucho tiempo con Speedy.

Kid Flash se paró y fue a hacer lo que mejor hacía a la hora de aclarar sus pensamientos: correr a velocidad de la luz por toda la ciudad.

Wonder Girl había estado cerca y no pudo evitar escuchar.

Tampoco Angela Roth, que había llamado para ver si Raven estaba disponible y sin querer también escuchó.

Así la pregunta llegó a ellas también.

* * *

Ahota la guerrera amazona también tenía esa pregunta. Sin embargo no era con una pizca de tristeza que lo pensaba, sino con la más seria curiosidad.

Las palabras de Chico Bestia tenían mucho sentido (jamás se vio a sí misma pensando eso). Si el amor es verdadero, la persona tiene un motivo para amar a la otra persona.

Se puso a pensar en los motivos de su relación con el petirrojo. A ella motivos le sobraban.

_"Tiene los ojos más lindos, es el chico más dulce, la sonrisa más hermosa. Sabe como animarme cuando me siento triste, sabe lo que me gustaba y lo que no, y cuando no está en uno de sus ataques de paranoia es tan cálido que derrite._

_Fue el primer varón en el que confié al salir de Themiscira."_

Wonder Girl lo amaba y le sobraban motivos.

¿Pero por qué él a ella? ¿Qué motivo había?

Si no había ninguno entonces no era un verdadero sentimiento. Se convierte en algo pasajero, y al día siguiente dices "No eres tú, soy yo" y uno obtiene alivio y el otro un corazón roto. Si no había motivos no había amor.

Gloriosa Afrodita.

Fue en ese momento que, casi inperceptiblemente, un pequeño miedo la llenó.

-Donnie, ¿me acompañas al farmacéutico?- Le sacó de sus pensamientos sus mejor amiga rubia.

-¿Farmacéutico? ¿Para qué?

-La medicina de Garfield.- Sonrió.- Ya sabes, la que tiene que tomar durante la próxima semana para que "Scooby Doo" no le aconseje lanzarse de un precipicio.- Su sonrisa cálida se hizo un poco más grande.

Qué fácil es el amor para algunos.

"_O tal vez ambos saben sus motivos"._

Cualquiera que sea el caso, aceptó ir con su amiga rubia a buscar la medicina mental para que su novio no se lanzara de un precipicio por el consejo de un perro imaginario. Depaso despejaba la cabeza.

* * *

También ocurría lo mismo allá lejos, en Gotham. No había sido la intención de Angela Roth escuchar esa conversación. Ella sólo había querido preguntarle a la hechicera azul, que de casualidad era su hija veinte años menor a ella, si no le faltaba la colección de Alejandro Dumas en su biblioteca. Para saber qué regalarle en navidad. Seguramente ya la tenía, pero no perdía nada con preguntar.

Siempre había considerado de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Pero cuando empezó, no pudo parar hasta que terminó y cortó la llamada. Ese Chico Bestia parecía ser un joven muy sabio y experimentado de la vida (xD).

También había estado pensando en eso últimamente. En por qué quería a su querido Bruno.

_"Siempre estuvo conmigo, apoyándome. Podía hablar con él. Cuando me sentía muy triste me regalaba una sonrisa de miel. Me cuidaba, mucho a veces pero igual lo hacía. Sus ojos azules de bebé brillan cuando está contento y tranquilo. Cuando no está tras algún loco psicópata es muy atento. Ama más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir en voz alta a los chicos. Voltea los ojos para que no vean la mirada dolorosa en sus ojos cuando mencionan a sus padres. Tiene un corazón tan grande y tan lindo... oh, detende allí, Angela. Ni que tuvieras quince años."_

Puede que el joven compañero verde de su hija tuviera razón. Pero era cosa de adolescentes, y en ese momento se encontraba en su casa viendo algunas cosas del trabajo.

No tenía cabeza para pensar en eso.

Media hora después la idea volvió a su cabeza.

Una hora luego se permitió pensar en eso brevemente, para luego obligarse a concentrarse.

Dos horas después, sin querer, se encontró pensando en eso nuevamente. Sacudió la cabeza con frustración.

Y Tres horas después no podía sacarse el tema de la cabeza.

* * *

_**Así es como a los tres esa inquietud les llenó de pies a cabeza durante una semana entera. Ninguno se animaba a preguntar a su respectiva pareja esa pregunta, por un casi invisible miedo a la respuesta. No a que la respuesta fuese mala, sino a que no hubiera ninguna en lo absoluto y el corazón les sufriera un rajo a la mitad.**_

_**Pero eso no significaba que los otros no percibieran un cambio en cada uno.**_

* * *

-Amiga Raven, ¿Has vuelto a tu viejo hábito de ponerle salsa picante a tu habitual bebida?

-¿Uh?

Sí, la hechicera había estado muy pensativa esos días. Tan intrigada que no notó que le estaba poniendo salsa picante a su té (otra vez). De no ser por su sonriente amiga tamaraneana su té se hubiera rebasado y se hubiera quemado sus blancas manos.

La actitud del velocista tenía _muy _preocupada a su novia pelivioleta. Estaba pensativo, como si tuviera un problema. Sin embargo ella no tenía idea de qué le podría estar pasando a su amado pelirrojo. O más aún, ¿por qué no lo hablaba con ella?. Además la estaba evitando, excepto cuando no podía que era cuando dormían (habían empezado a dormir juntos hace poco). En esos momentos la hechicera esperaba que le dijera qué estaba mal. Sin embargo, él simplemente se dormía sin decir una palabra.

-Fue sólo un descuido, Starfire. Gracias por prevenirme.

-No es nada, amiga. Para eso estamos las mejores amigas, para prevenir cuando la salsa picante del té de tu amiga va a rebalsarse y achicharrarle una mano.

(-_-)-Sí, está bien.

-Si tienes algún problema no dudes en hablarlo conmigo.- La miró con una mirada y sonrisa inocentes.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema, Starfire.

-¿Y el amigo Kid Flash?

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber.

-Entonces tu problema es que el amigo Flash tiene un problema... o tal vez el problema del amigo Flash es que tu tienes un problema con su problema y eso hace al problema más problemático.

(*_*)- Sí... algo así.

-¡No tengas miedo de ir y preguntarle, amiga! ¡Le pregunto a mi queridísimo Roy eso cuándo siento que algo está mal!

Tal vez Starfire tenía razón (otra vez, ella nunca pensó que esto pasaría).

Hace una semana que esto estaba pasando. Si Wallace no iba a decirle, ella le preguntaría.

Esta noche.

* * *

A Robin le desconcertaba esa actitud. Esa actitud esquiva y nula de su querida amazona. Cada vez que volteaba la veía pensativa y con una pizca de miedo en sus ojos. También lo esquivaba lo más que podía.

¿Miedo a qué? ¿Por qué lo esquivaba?

Era un enigma.

Y como con todo enigma, Robin se dispuso a descifrarlo.

Esa tarde se encerró en su cuarto de investigaciones y ni asomó la nariz por afuera. Todas las paredes que estaban repletas de imágenes y artículos de Slade fueron retapisadas (temporalmente) por contenido de Donna Troy, alias Wonder Girl, la titán. Desde artículos de algún anuncio público que hizo junto a Wonder Woman/Mujer Maravilla, hasta imágenes de ella en New York comiendo una pizza con su hermana, su madre, y la pelirroja Artemisa.

Él quería descubrir qué demonios le pasaba a su pelinegra. Qué tenía en la cabeza para que dejara de sonreír como a él le gustaba.

Miraba todo el nuevo tapis del cuarto de investigaciones tratando descubrir alguna pista inútilmente.

-Oye viejo, sé que estás ocupado pero... ¿y ésto?- Preguntó un asombrado Cyborg que entró.

-Oh, hola Cyborg. No te oí abrir la puerta.

-¡Nosotros pensamos que estabas investigando a Slade! ¿Debería preocuparme por tu nueva obsesión?

(-_-) -No es una obsesión, Cyborg. Wonder Girl ha estado algo decaída últimamente.

-... ¿Y?

-¿¡Cómo que "Y"! ¡Trato de descifrar qué le pasa!

-¿Has intentado preguntarle directamente en vez de acosarla, genio? (-_-)

Robin se quedó estático por cerca de diez segundos. Temblándole le ceja izquierda. Preguntarle... ¡Preguntarle! ¡Jajajaja, PREGUNTARLE! ¡El muy idiota la había estado estudiando como a un libro y no se le cruzó por la cabeza ir hasta su pelinegra y decir "¿Qué te pasa?"!

Fue por eso que Robin empezó a reír como un maníaco, un loco, un admirador del Joker, o alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo con Chico Bestia.

¡Cómo pudo no habércele ocurrido PREGUNTAR!

(0_0) -Ehh... sí, acabo de recordar que tengo que...- Empezó un asustado Cyborg

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Seguía nuestro Rob.

-... Que tengo que llamar a Jinx para decirle que la amo... - Cyborg cerró la puerta y salió corriendo.

A Robin se le había resbalado el coco.

El petirrojo se limpió una lágrima que escapó bajo su antifaz y poco a poco se fue calmando. Hasta que por fin pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

¡Preguntar! ¡Qué tonto, no se le ocurrió preguntar!

Le preguntaría esta noche, antes de dormirse. (También habían empezado a dormir juntos... _bueno, de ellos es más creíble_).

* * *

Aunque Bruno Díaz, el todopoderoso Batman era un genio, no necesitaba serlo para darse cuenta de que algo tenía ocupado los pensamientos de su angelito.

Cada detalle de su postura lo decían. Sus hombros rectos se inclinaban hacia abajo, sus manos suaves revolvían despacio el café con crema, su pelo violaceo le caía por los hombros de una manera más lisa, no tenía su usual sonrisa adorable que el Caballero de la Noche tanto quería, y sus ojos amatistas no brillaban con la misma intensidad de siempre.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Uh?

-Algo tienes en la cabeza, Ángela. ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Claro que no, ¿qué podría estar pasando? Jajajaja, ¡Tú siempre tan paranoico!- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Me voy, tengo que ir al...

-¿Al...?

-A la... librería a comprarle su regalo de navidad a Rachel.

-Estamos en julio.

-¡Nunca es demasiado temprano para compras navideñas!

Se paró con la intensión de irse. Pero la mano del Caballero de la Noche la tomó con suavidad pero firmeza de la muñeca. Para luego ella sentir su respiración en su cuello y su brazo sujetándola de la cintura. Cualquiera diría por sus totalmente rojas mejillas que se trataba de una niña de quince siendo abrazada por el chico que le gusta en secreto.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme por dónde vayas?- Le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura del cuello. Un estremecimiento y más rubor.

-No.- Su voz quería sonar calmada y tranquila como siempre, pero salió entrecortada. Maldición.

-Si tú lo dices...- La suelta.- Nos vemos más tarde, y sin mentiras, que los angelitos no mienten.

-No soy un ángel.

-Pero eres lo más parecido que puede haber.

Así era él, frío y distante con todos excepto las personas a quien quería, con quien podía ser él mismo, una persona cálida y de carácter tranquilo.

_"Si alguien más lo viera en este momento..."_

Le dio otro beso en la mejilla y se zafó para poderse ir.

Al irse, Bruno se quedó reflexionando y pensando en esa actitud.

A su Dulce Angelito le inquietaba algo, y esta noche le iba a preguntar, pero a diferencia de ahora, _le iba a decir la verdad._

* * *

_**Ellos esa noche estaban más que firmes a preguntarle a su respectivo objetivo qué sucedía.**_

_**Raven vio a Kid Flash ir hasta su habitación. Le extrañó, porque él solía dormir en la suya. Y con lo que se esforzó en convencerla, ahora no quería ir. Porfiada, decidió terminar de meditar temprano y ya no evitar el asunto. Procurando que no la vieran se puso un camisón y fue a la habitación de su pelirrojo.**_

_**Mientras que a Robin le pasaba algo parecido, para no decir casi lo mismo. Wonder Girl no había ido a dormir a su lado. Aún cuando no pasaba nada "importante", siempre había dormido en su cuarto, abrazada a él. Ya, iba a preguntarle YA. Deslizó algún tipo de piyama por su cuerpo y fue a la habitación de su pelinegra.**_

_**Por parte de Batman, él estaba patrullando. Ya le había roto unos cuantos huesos a quien haya tenido la mala idea de salir a cometer crímenes justo esa noche, que él se encontraba frustrado y los malos pagaban su frustración. A la hora de terminar, sin embargo, se encontraba más cerca de la casa de Ángela. A esta hora su angelito estaría durmiendo. Perfecto. En silencio, y en las sombras, fue hasta su casa.**_

* * *

_Tratan de dormir. No pueden. La pregunta sigue en sus cabezas, no dándoles ni un segundo de calma como hace tanto que lo necesitan._

_Entonces ven escabullirse en su habitación a la persona a quien va dirigida tanta duda._

_No dicen nada. Ellos saben que no duermen y también, que saben que ellos lo saben. Le miran con esos ojos tan profundos y tristes que al otro le duele. Piensan que han hecho algo mal._

_Se acercan a su cama y le abrazan con dulzura y mucho amor. No saben qué hacer. Entonces hacen lo único que les viene a la cabeza: Preguntar._

_-¿Qué te pasa? - Le preguntan mientras se aferran más, tratando de demostrar un poco de todo el amor que sienten._

_-Tengo que preguntarte algo...- La primera palabra en tanto tiempo. Y suenan tan tristes, tan débiles, que los tres luchan por no echarse a llorar allí._

_-Lo que sea.- Le besan una mejilla._

**_-¿Por qué me amas?-_**

_Esas palabras suenan tan cargadas de emoción. Como si de la respuesta dependiera la salud mental de cada uno._

_A ellos esa pregunta les sorprenden. Al principio no saben qué hacer, ni qué pensar, y apenas se acuerdan de respirar. Se han quedado estáticos. Por lo que sólo se recuestan a su lado, espalda contra espalda, sin nada en la cabeza. Ellos no dicen nada, sólo cierran los ojos pesadamente sin saber, o no querer, interpretar el silencio._

_Los tres empiezan a volver a recordar cómo pensar. Y tratan de hallar una respuesta sincera. Es una pregunta fácil, por qué, si cada uno sólo logra calmarse con el otro a su lado._

_-Paz._

_-¿Qué?_

_Voltean a verlos con ojos brillantes._

_-Te amo porque a tu lado siento paz. Porque cada vez que quiero explotar, estás a mi lado para traerme la calma. Tú eres mi paz._

_Y ellos sólo le pueden le asientan besar._

* * *

**N/A: ¿Tomatasos? Espero que no hayan sentido que estaba más entusiasmada con el Batrella, xD, porque con los tres di mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Entoncesss?**


End file.
